The present invention relates to products containing 1-(C1-C20acyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl groups as well as 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl groups the latter of which may optionally be substituted on the piperidyl nitrogen by C1-C8alkyl, to the use of these products as light stabilizers, heat stabilizers and oxidation stabilizers for organic materials, particularly synthetic polymers, and to the organic materials thus stabilized. 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivatives are, for example, disclosed in EP-A-209,126, EP-A-849,327, DE-A-2,718,458 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,468 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,275), DE-A-2,755,340 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,613), EP-A-52,579 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,472), EP-A-107,805, DE-A-3,403,116 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,279), U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,488 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,889. In detail, the present invention relates to a product containing 5 to 85%, for example 15 to 85%, 15 to 80%, 15 to 75% or 5 to 75%, 15 to 70% or 20 to 70%, 15 to 60%, 20 to 60%, 30 to 60%, 25 to 50%, 40 to 60% or 50% of a group (A-1-a) and/or (A-1-b) 
and 15 to 95%, for example 15 to 85%, 20 to 85%, 25 to 85% or 25 to 95%, 30 to 85% or 30 to 80%, 40 to 85%, 40 to 80%, 40 to 70% or 50 to 75%, 40 to 60% or 50% of a group (A-2), 
the total sum of the groups (A-1-a), (A-1-b) and (A-2) being 100%.
A product which corresponds to the formula (I) as defined under a), the formula (II) as defined under b), the formula (V) as defined under c), the formula (VI) as defined under d), the formula (VII) as defined under e), a reaction product as defined under f), or which corresponds to the formula (IX) as defined under g), the formula (X) as defined under h), the formula (XI) as defined under i), the formula (XII) as defined under j), the formula (XIII) as defined under k), the formula (XIV) as defined under l), the formula (XVI) as defined under m), the formula (XVII) as defined under n), the formula (XVIII) as defined under o) or the formula (XIX) as defined under p) is preferred.
a) a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
the radicals R1 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R1 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R1 being C1-C20acyl;
n1 is 2 or 4,
if n1 is 2, R2 is C1-C14alkylene or bis{(C1-C20alkyl)oxycarbonyl}C4-C10alkanetetrayl,
if n1 is 4, R2 is C4-C10alkanetetrayl;
b) a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R3 and R7 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl,
R4, R5 and R6 independently of one another are C2-C10alkylene, and
X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7 and X8 independently of one another are a group of the formula (III), 
xe2x80x83in which R8 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl,
C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl; or a group of the formula (IV), 
xe2x80x83and the radicals R9 and R10 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R9 and R10 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R9 and R10 being C1-C20acyl;
c) a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
X9, X10 and X11 independently of one another are a group of the formula (III) with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R9 and R10 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R9 and R10 being C1-C20acyl; 
xe2x80x83in which
R11, R13, R14 and R15 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl; or a group of the formula (IV),
R12 is C2-C18alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene or C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), or the radicals R11, R12 and R13, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, or
R14 and R15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring,
n2 is a number from 2 to 50, and
at least one of the radicals R11, R13, R14 and R15 is a group of the formula (IV) with 5 to 85% of the radicals R10 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1--C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R10 being C1-C20acyl; 
xe2x80x83in which
R16 is C1-C10alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl,
R17 is C3-C10alkylene, the radicals R18 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the radicals R18 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R18 being C1-C20acyl, and
n3 is a number from 2 to 50;
f) a product obtainable by reacting a compound, obtained by reaction between a polyamine of the formula (VIIIa) and cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula (VIIIb) or a mixture of the compounds (VIIIb) and (VIIIb*) to give an intermediate 
xe2x80x83in which
nxe2x80x24, nxe2x80x34 and nxe2x80x2xe2x80x34 independently of one another are an integer from 2 to 12,
R19 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl, and
R20 is C1-C8alkyl,
with the proviso that in the mixture of the compounds (VIIIb) and (VIIIb*) at least 15% of the compound (VIIIb) is present; and subsequent acylation of the groups of the formula (A-1-a) being present in the intermediate 
xe2x80x83in a proportion to give a product which contains 15 to 95% of the groups of the formula (A-2) 
xe2x80x83and 5 to 85% of the groups of the formula (A-1-a) and/or (A-1-b), 
xe2x80x83relative to the total sum of the groups (A-1-a), (A-1-b) and (A-2); 
xe2x80x83in which
R21 and R26 independently of one another are a direct bond or a group xe2x80x94N(Y1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Y2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Y3)xe2x80x94,
Y1 and Y3 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl,
C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula (IV),
Y2 is a direct bond or C1-C4alkylene, the radicals R22 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl,
R23, R24, R27 and R28 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl,
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula (IV) with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R10 and R22 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R10 and R22 being C1-C20acyl, and
n5 is a number from 2 to 50;
h) a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R29 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12alkoxy, and the radicals R30 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R30 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R30 being C1-C20acyl; 
xe2x80x83in which
the radicals R3, independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the radicals R31 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R31, being C1-C20acyl, and
n6 is a number from 2 to 50;
j) a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
the radicals R32 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R32 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R32 being C1-C20acyl,
the radicals R33 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12acyl, and
R34 and R35 independently of one another are C1-C12alkyl; 
xe2x80x83in which
R36, R37, R38, R39 and R40 independently of one another are a direct bond or C1-C10alkylene, the radicals R41 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the radicals R41 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R41 being C1-C20acyl, and
n7 is a number from 1 to 50;
l) a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
X12, X13 and X14 independently of one another are a group of the formula (XV), 
xe2x80x83in which A is a group of the formula (III) with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R9 and R10 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R9 and R10 being C1-C20acyl;
m) a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
the radicals R42 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R42 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R42 being C1-C20acyl,
the radicals R43 independently of one another are C1-C20acyl, (C1-C8alkoxy)carbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C8alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C7-C9phenylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or xe2x80x94CH2CN, and
R43 is C2-C22alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene, C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), phenylen phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene);
n) a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
the radicals R44 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R44 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R44 being C1-C20acyl,
the radicals R45 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12acyl, and
R46 is C1-C10alkylene;
o) a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
the radicals R47 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C20acyl with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R47 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R47 being C1-C20acyl; or 
xe2x80x83in which
R48 and R51 independently of one another are C1-C10alkylene, the radicals R49 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C10alkyl,
R50 is C1-C10alkyl,
R52 is C1-C10alkyl or a group of the formula (IV), and
n8 is a number from 3 to 50, with the proviso that at least 50% of the radicals R52 are a group of the formula (IV) with 5 to 85% of the radicals R10 independently of one another being hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl and the remaining radicals R10 being C1-C20acyl.
Examples of alkyl having up to 30 carbon atoms are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethyl-butyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl, docosyl and triacontyl. One of the preferred meanings of R23 and R27 is C1-C25alkyl, especially C15-C25alkyl, for example hexadecyl and C18-C22alkyl. One of the preferred meanings of R25 is C1-C25alkyl, especially octadecyl. One of the preferred meanings of R8 and R19 is C1-C4alkyl, especially n-butyl.
Examples of C1-C4alkoxy are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and butoxy.
Examples of C3-C6alkenyl are allyl, 2-methallyl, butenyl, pentenyl and hexenyl. Allyl is preferred. The carbon atom in position 1 is preferably saturated.
Examples of C5-C12cycloalkyl are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclododecyl. C5-C8cycloalkyl, especially cyclohexyl, is preferred.
C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl is for example methylcyclohexyl or dimethylcyclohexyl.
xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl is for example methylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, trimethylphenyl, tert-butylphenyl or 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl.
Examples of C7-C9phenylalkyl are benzyl and phenylethyl.
C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or by alkyl having up to 10 carbon atoms is, for example, methylbenzyl, dimethylbenzyl, trimethylbenzyl, tert-butylbenzyl or 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl.
C1-C20acyl (e.g. C2-C20acyl) is preferably C1-C20alkanoyl or C2-C20alkanoyl, C3-C20alkenoyl or benzoyl. Examples are formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, octanoyl, benzoyl, acryloyl and crotonoyl. C1-C10acyl (e.g. C2-C10acyl), in particular C1-C8acyl or C2-C8acyl such as C1-C8alkanoyl or C2-C8alkanoyl, C3-C8alkenoyl or benzoyl, especially acetyl, is preferred.
Examples of (C1-C8alkoxy)carbonyl are methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, pentoxycarbonyl, hexoxycarbonyl, heptoxycarbonyl and octoxycarbonyl. One of the preferred meanings of A is (C1-C2alkoxy)carbonyl.
A particularly preferred example of (C5-C12cycloalkoxy)carbonyl is cyclohexoxycarbonyl.
Examples of (C1-C8alkyl)aminocarbonyl are methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, butylaminocarbonyl, pentylaminocarbonyl, hexylaminocarbonyl, heptylaminocarbonyl and octylaminocarbonyl. (C1-C4alkyl)aminocarbonyl is preferred.
A particularly preferred example of (C5-C12cycloalkyl)aminocarbonyl is cyclohexylaminocarbonyl.
A particularly preferred example of (C7-C9phenylalkyl)aminocarbonyl is benzylaminocarbonyl.
Examples of alkylene having up to 22 carbon atoms are methylene, ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, hexamethylene, trimethylhexamethylene, octamethylene and decamethylene. R12 is preferably hexamethylene, R36 and R38 are preferably methylene, R39 is preferably 2,2-dimethylethylene and R40 1,1-dimethylethylene.
An example of C4-C10alkanetetrayl is 1,2,3,4-butanetetrayl.
An example of bis{(C1-C20alkyl)oxycarbonyl}C4-C10alkanetetrayl is bis{tridecyloxycarbonyl}butanetetrayl.
An example of C5-C7cycloalkylene is cyclohexylene.
An example of C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7-cycloalkylene) is methylenedicyclohexylene.
An example of phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) is phenylenedimethylene.
Where the radicals R11, R12 and R13, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, the resulting ring is for example 
A 6-membered heterocyclic ring is preferred.
Where the radicals R14 and R15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, the resulting ring is for example 1-pyrrolidyl, piperidino, morpholino, 1-piperazinyl, 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl, 1-hexahydroazepinyl, 5,5,7-trimethyl-1-homopiperazinyl or 4,5,5,7-tetramethyl-1-homopiperazinyl. Morpholino is particularly preferred.
One of the preferred meanings of R23 and R27 is phenyl.
Y2 and R37 are preferably a direct bond.
One of the preferred meanings of Y1 and Y3 is hydrogen.
A preferred meaning of the group 
in particular 
n2 is preferably 2-25.
n3 is preferably 2-25, especially 2-20 or 2-10.
n4xe2x80x2, n4xe2x80x3 and n4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are preferably 2-4.
n5 is preferably 2-25, especially 2-20 or 2-10.
n6 is preferably 2-25, especially 2-20 or 2-10.
n7 is preferably 1-25, especially 1-20 or 1-10.
n8 is preferably 3-25, especially 3-20.
A product which is of interest is one wherein
n1 is 2 or 4,
if n1 is 2, R2 is C2-C10alkylene or bis{C1-C15alkyl}oxycarbonyl, and
if n1 is 4, R2 is 1,2,3,4-butanetetrayl;
R3 and R7 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C20acyl,
R4, R5 and R6 independently of one another are C2-C6alkylene, and
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, methyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula (IV);
R11, R13, R14 and R15 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, methyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula (IV), or
the radicals R14 and R15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 6-membered heterocyclic ring,
R12 is C2-C10alkylene, and
n2 is a number from 2 to 25;
R16 is C1-C4alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl or phenyl,
R17 is C3-C6alkylene, and
n3 is a number from 2 to 25;
nxe2x80x24, nxe2x80x34 and nxe2x80x2xe2x80x34 independently of one another are an integer from 2 to 4, and
R19 is C1-C4alkyl;
R21 and R26 independently of one another are a direct bond or a group xe2x80x94N(Y1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Y2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Y3)xe2x80x94,
Y1 and Y3 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
Y2 is a direct bond,
R23 and R27 are C1-C25alkyl or phenyl,
R24 and R28 are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R25 is C1-C25alkyl or a group of the formula (IV), and
n5 is a number from 2 to 25;
R29 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy;
n6 is a number from 2 to 25;
the radicals R33 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, and
the radicals R34 and R35 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl;
R36, R38, R39 and R40 independently of one another are C1-C4alkylene,
R37 is a direct bond, and
n7 is a number from 1 to 25;
R43 is C2-C6alkylene, cyclohexylene or phenylene;
the radicals R45 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, and
R46 is C2-C6alkylene; and
R48 and R51 independently of one another are C1-C6alkylene,
the radicals R49 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R50 is C1-C4alkyl,
R52 is C1-C4alkyl or a group of the formula (IV), and
n8 is a number from 3 to 25.
A product which relates to a preferred embodiment is one corresponding
a) to a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R1 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R1 are C1-C10acyl;
to a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R1 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R1 are C1-C10acyl; or
to a product mixture of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein two of the radicals R* are xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94C13H27, and
two of the radicals R* are a group 
xe2x80x83with 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R1 being hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R1 being C1-C10acyl;
b) to a product mixture of the formula (II-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R9 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R9 are C1-C10acyl;
c) to a product mixture of the formula (V-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R9 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R9 are C1-C10acyl;
d) to the formula (VI-a), (VI-b), (VI-c), (VI-d) or (VI-e) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the radicals R10 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R10 are C1-C10acyl;
e) to the formula (VII-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the radicals R18 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R18 are C1-C10acyl;
f) to a product obtainable by reacting a compound, obtained by reaction between a polyamine of the formula (VIIIa-1) and cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula (VIIIb-1) or a mixture of the compounds (VIIIb-1) and (VIIIb*-1) to give an intermediate
H2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIa-1)

xe2x80x83with the proviso that in the mixture of the compounds (VIIIb-1) and (VIIIb*-1) at least 15% of the compound (VIIIb-1) is present;
and subsequent acylation of the groups of the formula (A-1-a) being present in the intermediate 
xe2x80x83in a proportion to give a product which contains 15 to 95% of the groups of the formula (A-2-1) 
xe2x80x83and 5 to 85% of the groups of the formula (A-1-a) and or (A-1-b-1), 
xe2x80x83relative to the total sum of the groups (A-1-a), (A-1-b-1) and (A-2-1);
g) to the formula (IX-a), (IX-b) or (IX-c) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the radicals R10 and R22 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R10 and R22 are C1-C10acyl;
h) to a product mixture of the formula (X-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R31 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R30 are C1-C10acyl;
i) to the formula (XI) wherein 5 to 85% of the radicals R31 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R31 are C1-C10acyl;
j) to a product mixture of the formula (XII-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R32 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R32 are C1-C10acyl;
k) to the formula (XIII-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the radicals R41 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R41 are C1-C10acyl;
l) to a product mixture of the formula (XIV-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R9 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R9 are C1-C10acyl;
m) to a product mixture of the formula (XVI-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R42 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R42 are C1-C10acyl; and the radicals R43* are C1-C10acyl;
n) to a product mixture of the formula (XVII-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R44 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R44 are C1-C10acyl;
o) to a product mixture of the formula (XVIII) wherein 5 to 85% of the total sum of the radicals R47 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R47 are C1-C10acyl; or
p) to the formula (XIX-a) 
xe2x80x83wherein the radicals R52 independently of one another are ethyl or a group of the formula (IV),
with the provisos that (1) at least 50% of the radicals R52 are a group of the formula (IV) with R10 being hydrogen, methyl or C1-C10acyl, and the remaining radicals R52 are ethyl and (2) 5 to 85% of the radicals R10 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R10 are C1-C10acyl.
A product which relates to a further preferred embodiment is one corresponding
a) to a product mixture of the formula (I-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R1 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R1 are C1-C10acyl;
xe2x80x83to a product mixture of the formula (I-b)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R1 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R1 are C1-C10acyl; or
xe2x80x83to a product mixture of the formula (I-c)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R1 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R1 are C1-C10acyl;
b) to a product mixture of the formula (II-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R9 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R9 are C1-C10acyl;
c) to a product mixture of the formula (V-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R9 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R9 are C1-C10acyl;
d) to the formula (VI-a), (VI-b), (VI-c), (VI-d) or (VI-e)
wherein 20 to 70% of the radicals R10 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R10 are C1-C10acyl;
e) to the formula (VII-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the radicals R18 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R18 are C1-C10acyl;
f) to a product obtainable by reacting a compound, obtained by reaction between a polyamine of the formula (VIIIa-1) and cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula (VIIIb-1) or a mixture of the compounds (VIIIb-1) and (VIIIb*-1) to give an intermediate with the proviso that in the mixture of the compounds (VIIIb-1) and (VIIIb*-1) at least 30% of the compound (VIIIb-1) is present;
and subsequent acylation of the groups of the formula (A-1-a) being present in the intermediate
in a proportion to give a product which contains 30 to 80% of the groups of the formula (A-2-1)
and 20 to 70% of the groups of the formula (A-1-a) and/or (A-1-b-1),
relative to the total sum of the groups (A-1-a), (A-1-b-1) and (A-2-1);
g) to the formula (IX-a), (IX-b) or (IX-c)
wherein 20 to 70% of the radicals R10 and R22 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R10 and R22 are C1-C10acyl;
h) to a product mixture of the formula (X-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R30 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R30 are C1-C10acyl;
i) to the formula (XI) wherein 20 to 70% of the radicals R31 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R31 are C1-C10acyl;
j) to a product mixture of the formula (XII-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R32 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R32 are C1-C10acyl;
k) to the formula (XIII-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the radicals R41 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R41 are C1-C10acyl;
l) to a product mixture of the formula (XIV-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R9 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R9 are C1-C10acyl;
m) to a product mixture of the formula (XVI-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R42 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R42 are C1-C10acyl;
n) to a product mixture of the formula (XVII-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R44 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R44 are C1-C10acyl;
o) to a product mixture of the formula (XVIII) wherein 20 to 70% of the total sum of the radicals R47 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R47 are C1-C10acyl; or
p) to the formula (XIX-a)
wherein 20 to 70% of the radicals R10 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R10 are C1-C10acyl.
A product which relates to a particular preferred embodiment is one corresponding
a) to a product mixture of the formula (I-a)
wherein 15 to 30% of the total sum of the radicals R1 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R1 are C1-C10acyl;
b) to a product mixture of the formula (II-a)
wherein 30 to 50% of the total sum of the radicals R9 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R9 are C1-C10acyl;
d) to the formula (VI-a)
wherein 15 to 85% of the radicals R10 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R10 are C1-C10acyl; or
xe2x80x83to the formula (VI-b) or (VI-c)
wherein 15 to 60% of the radicals R10 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R10 are C1-C10acyl;
e) to the formula (VII-a)
wherein 15 to 35% of the radicals R18 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R18 are C1-C10acyl;
f) to a product obtainable by reacting a compound, obtained by reaction between a polyamine of the formula (VIIIa-1) and cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula (VIIIb-1) or a mixture of the compounds (VIIIb-1) and (VIIIb*-1) to give an intermediate with the proviso that in the mixture of the compounds (VIIIb-1) and (VIIIb*-1) at least 50% of the compound (VIIIb-1) is present;
and subsequent acylation of the groups of the formula (A-1-a) being present in the intermediate
in a proportion to give a product which contains 50 to 70% of the groups of the formula (A-2-1)
and 30 to 50% of the groups of the formula (A-1-a) and/or (A-1-b-1),
relative to the total sum of the groups (A-1-a), (A-1-b-1) and (A-2-1);
k) to the formula (XIII-a)
wherein 15 to 30% of the radicals R41 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R41 are C1-C10acyl; or
m) to a product mixture of the formula (XVI-a)
wherein 30 to 50% of the total sum of the radicals R42 are hydrogen or methyl and the remaining radicals R42 are C1-C10acyl.
A product wherein the meaning C1-C10acyl is acetyl is especially preferred.
A product which corresponds to the formula (VI-a) wherein 40 to 60%, e.g. 25 to 50%, of the radicals R10 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl is also preferred.
A product which corresponds to the formula (VI-a) wherein 40 to 60%, e.g. 25 to 50%, of the radicals R10 are hydrogen and the remaining radicals R10 are acetyl is particularly preferred.
The products described under a) to p) above can be prepared, for example, by the method indicated below under xe2x80x9cExample of a preparation processxe2x80x9d, using the corresponding 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivatives (unsubstituted nitrogen in the 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl groups) as starting compounds. The 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivatives are essentially known (some are commercially available) and can be prepared by known methods, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,928, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,829, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,376, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,204, EP-A-782,994, EP-A-850,938, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,586, U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,458, U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,615 and Chemical Abstractsxe2x80x94CAS No. 136504-96-6, U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,595, DD-A-262,439 (Derwent 89-122983/17, Chemical Abstracts 111:58964u), WO-A-94/12,544 (Derwent 94-177274/22), GB-A-2,269,819, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,534, EP-A-172,413, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,760, U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,390 (Chemical Abstractsxe2x80x94CAS No. 144923-25-1), U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,889, SU-A-768,175 (Derwent 88-138,751/20), U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,457 and DE-A-2,748,362 (Derwent 35517B/19).
The 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivative intermediate belonging to item f) above can be prepared in analogy to known methods, for example by reacting a polyamine of the formula (VIIIa) with cyanuric chloride in a molar ratio of from 1:2 to 1:4 in the presence of anhydrous lithium carbonate, sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate in an organic solvent such as 1,2-dichloroethane, toluene, xylene, benzene, dioxane or tert-amyl alcohol at a temperature of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., in particular from 0xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., for from 2 to 8 hours and then reacting the resulting product with a 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine of the formula (VIIIb). The molar ratio of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine to the polyamine of the formula (VIIIa) which is employed is, for example, from 4:1 to 8:1. The quantity of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine can be added in one go or in two or more portions at an interval of a few hours.
The ratio of polyamine of the formula (VIIIa) to cyanuric chloride to 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine of the formula (VIIIb) is preferably from 1:3:5 to 1:3:6.
The following example indicates a possible method of preparing the preferred 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivative intermediate which belongs to item f) above.
23.6 g (0.128 mol) of cyanuric chloride, 7.43 g (0.0426 mol) of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[3-aminopropyl]ethylenediamine and 18 g (0.13 mol) of anhydrous potassium carbonate are reacted in 250 ml of 1,2-dichloroethane at 5xc2x0 C. for 3 hours with stirring. The mixture is heated at room temperature for a further 4 hours. 27.2 g (0.128 mol) of N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)butylamine are added and the mixture obtained is heated at 60xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. A further 18 g (0.13 mol) of anhydrous potassium carbonate are added and the mixture is heated at 60xc2x0 C. for a further 6 hours. The solvent is distilled off under a slight vacuum (200 mbar) and replaced by xylene. 18.2 g (0.085 mol) of N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)butylamine and 5.2 g (0.13 mol) of ground sodium hydroxide are added and the reaction mixture is heated at reflux for 2 hours, and for a further 12 hours, the water produced in the reaction is removed by azeotropic distillation. The mixture is filtered. The solution is washed with water and dried over Na2SO4. The solvent is evaporated off and the residue is dried in vacuo (0.1 mbar) at 120-130xc2x0 C. The desired product is obtained as a colourless resin.
In general, a 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivative intermediate belonging to item f) above can be represented, for example, by a compound of the formula (VIII-1), (VIII-2) or (VIII-3). It can also be present as a mixture of these three compounds. 
A preferred meaning of the formula (VIII -1) is 
A preferred meaning of the formula (VIII -2) is 
A preferred meaning of the formula (VIII-3) is 
In the above formulae (VIII-1) to (VIII-3), n4 is preferably 1 to 20, e.g. 2 to 20.
Preferred commercially available starting materials for the preparation of the compounds shown above under items a) to b), d) to g), i) to k) and m) to p) are (copyright)TINUVIN 770, (copyright)MARK LA 57, (copyright)MARK LA 67, (copyright)CHIMASSORB 905, (copyright)CHIMASSORB 2020, (copyright)CHIMASSORB 944, (copyright)CYASORB UV 3346, (copyright)DASTIB 1082, (copyright)UVASIL 299, (copyright)UVASORB HA 88, (copyright)UVINUL 5050 H, (copyright)LICHTSCHUTZSTOFF UV 31, (copyright)LUCHEM HA-B 18, (copyright)HOSTAVIN N 30, (copyright)SUMISORB TM 61, (copyright)MARK LA 68, (copyright)UVINUL 4050 H, (copyright)DIACETAM 5, (copyright)UVINUL 4049 and (copyright)FERRO AM 806.
Particularly preferred starting materials are the products disclosed in EP-A-850,938, especially the products disclosed therein in EXAMPLES 1 to 7, in particular EXAMPLE 1. EP-A-850,938 which is equivalent to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/994,977 filed on Dec. 19, 1997 is incorporated herein by reference.
Further particularly preferred starting materials are the products disclosed in EP-A-782,994, especially the products disclosed therein in EXAMPLES 1 to 12, in particular EXAMPLE 10. EP-A-782,994 which is equivalent to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/756,225 filed on Nov. 25, 1996 is also incorporated herein by reference.
In more detail, those products essentially known from EP-A-850,938, which correspond to the following formula (VI*) may be displayed as starting materials. 
in which n2 is a number from 2 to 14, in particular a number from 2 to 6, the radicals R11, R12, R14 and R15 independently of one another are as defined above, and the radicals A independently of one another are C1-C20acyl, (C1-C8alkoxy)carbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C8alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C7-C9phenylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or xe2x80x94CH2CN; in particular C1-C20acyl, especially C1-C8acyl.
Various examples of the above chemical meanings are listed further above.
Particularly preferred are those products of the formula (VI*) which have a narrow, well defined molecular weight distribution.
The polydispersity indicates the molecular-weight distribution of a polymeric compound. In the present application, the polydispersity is the ratio of weight-average ({overscore (M)}w) and number-average ({overscore (M)}n) molecular weights. A value of {overscore (M)}w/{overscore (M)}n equal to 1 means that the compound is monodispers and has only one molecular weight and no molecular weight distribution. A narrow molecular weight distribution is characterized by a polydispersity close to 1.
Further, those products essentially known from EP-A-782,994, which correspond to the following formula (VI**) may be displayed as starting materials. 
wherein n6 is a number from 2 to 14, in particular a number from 2 to 6,
R11, R12, R14 and R15 are as defined above,
the radicals R14xe2x80x2 independently of one another have one of the meanings given for R14,
the radicals R15xe2x80x2 independently of one another have one of the meanings given for R15, and the groups xe2x80x94N(R14xe2x80x2)(R15xe2x80x2) are identical or different.
According to a preferred embodiment, all groups xe2x80x94N(R14xe2x80x2)(R15xe2x80x2) are xe2x80x94N(C1-C12alkyl)2, in particular xe2x80x94N(C4H9)2 and all groups xe2x80x94N(R14)(R15) are 
The starting materials of the formula (VI*) or (VI**) have preferably a polydispersity of 1 to 1.7, 1 to 1.65, 1 to 1.6, 1 to 1.55, 1 to 1.5, 1 to 1.45, 1.1 to 1.7, 1.1 to 1.65, 1.1 to 1.6, 1.1 to 1.55, 1.1 to 1.5, 1.1 to 1.45, 1.2 to 1.7, 1.2 to 1.65, 1.2 to 1.6, 1.2 to 1.55, 1.2 to 1.5, or 1.2 to 1.45. A polydispersity of 1.1 to 1.5 is particularly preferred.
GPC (Gel Permeation Chromatography) is used as an analytical procedure for separating molecules by their difference in size and to obtain molecular weight averages({overscore (M)}w, {overscore (M)}n) or information on the molecular weight distribution of polymers.
The technique is well known and described, for instance, in xe2x80x9cModern Size-Exclusion Liquid Chromatographyxe2x80x9d by W. W. Yan et al., edited by J.Wiley and Sons, N.Y., USA, 1979, pages 4-8, 249-283 and 315-340.
The GPC analyses of this application are carried out with a GPC chromatograph (copyright)Perkin-Elmer LC 250 equipped with (copyright)Perkin-Elmer RI detector LC 30 and with (copyright)Perkin-Elmer oven LC 101.
All the analyses are carried out at 45xc2x0 C. by using three columns PLGEL 3 xcexcm Mixed E 300 mm lengthxc3x977.5 mm i.d. (from Polymers Laboratories Ltd. Shropshire, U.K).
Tetrahydrofurane is used as eluant (flow 0.40 ml/min) and the samples are dissolved in tetrahydrofurane (2%) (% w/v).
The products described under a) to q) above can be prepared in analogy to known methods; for example by treating the abovementioned 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivative starting materials with an acylating agent such as an acyl chloride, an organic anhydride, a carboxylic acid or a carboxylic ester. A preferred acylating agent is an organic anhydride, in particular acetic anhydride. The molar ratio between the 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl groups in the starting material and the acylating agent depends on the desired degree of acylation in the final product. In order to acylate 50% of the original 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl groups in a compound, preferably 0.6 equivalents of acylating agent are used for one equivalent of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl group to be acylated. The reaction is conveniently carried out in an inert organic solvent, for example toluene, xylene, benzene, n-hexane, an ether, tetrahydrofuran, chloroform or dichloromethane. Preferred solvents are xylene and toluene. The temperature is preferably 0xc2x0 to 140xc2x0 C., depending on the selected acylating agent. When the acylating agent is an organic anhydride, a temperature of 80xc2x0 to 135xc2x0 C. is preferred.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the acylation of the appropriate starting material is carried out using carboxylic acid anhydride, in particular acetic anhydride. Pursuant to this method, as a maximum, only 50% of the 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl  greater than NH-groups can be acylated since the other 50% of these  greater than NH-groups form a salt with the carboxylic acid liberated. After neutralizing with an appropriate base, e.g. NaOH, the corresponding free 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl groups are obtained from the salt. After isolation, the resultant product can be reacted in a second step with further carboxylic acid anhydride to give a product with a higher acylation degree, which in turn can again be reacted with carboxylic acid anhydride to give a product with an even higher acylation degree and so on. This procedure is illustrated in more detail e.g. in present EXAMPLES 1B and 2.
Therefore, a preferred embodiment of this invention also relates to a product containing 5 to 85% of a group (A-1-a) and/or (A-1-b) 
and 15 to 95% of a group (A-2-a), 
the total sum of the groups (A-1-a), (A-1-b) and (A-2-a) being 100%; obtainable
(1) by reacting an appropriate starting material containing two or more groups of the formula 
xe2x80x83with C2-C40carboxylic acid anhydride in a molar ratio of up to 0.6 equivalent C2-C40carboxylic acid anhydride per 1 equivalent groups of the formula (A-1-a) to obtain an intermediate product which contains groups of the formula (A-2-a) 
xe2x80x83and groups of the formula (A-2-b) 
in a molar ratio of about 1:1,
reacting this intermediate with a base, e.g. an aqueous NaOH solution, to convert the groups of the formula (A-2-b) to groups of the formula (A-1-a), and
isolating the resultant product; and
(2) optionally repeating step (1) until the desired acylation degree is obtained.
In the above explanations, a preferred meaning of C1-C20acyl is C2-C20acyl or C2-C10acyl or C2-C8acyl and a preferred meaning of C2-C40carboxylic acid anhydride is C4-C40carboxylic acid anhydride or C4-C20carboxylic acid anhydride or C4-C16 carboxylic acid anhydride.
In general, the definition of the terminal groups which saturate the free valences in the products of the formulae (VI), (VII), (VIII-1), (VIII-2), (VIII-3), (IX), (XI), (XIII) and (XIX) depend on the processes used for their preparation. The terminal groups can also be modified after the preparation of the products.
In the products of the formula (VI), the end group attached to the diamino radical may be for example hydrogen, C1-C20acyl, (C1-C8alkoxy)carbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C8alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C7-C9phenylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; xe2x80x94CH2CN or a group of the formula 
wherein
the radicals R14xe2x80x2 independently of one another have one of the meanings given for R14, and
the radicals R15xe2x80x2 independently of one another have one of the meanings given for R15 
The end group attached to the triazinic ring may be for example halogen, e.g. Cl, or a group 
with Axe2x80x2 being hydrogen, C1-C20acyl, (C1-C8alkoxy)carbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C8alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C5-C12cycloalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C7-C9phenylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; xe2x80x94CH2CN or a group of the formula 
wherein
the radicals R14xe2x80x2 independently of one another have one of the meanings given for R14, and
the radicals R15xe2x80x2 independently of one another have one of the meanings given for R15.
When the end group attached to the triazinic ring is halogen, it is advantageous to replace it, for example, by xe2x80x94OH or an amino group when the reaction is complete. Examples of amino groups which may be mentioned are pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8alkyl)2 and xe2x80x94NR(C1-C8alkyl), in which R is hydrogen or a group of the formula (IV).
In the products of the formula (VII), the terminal group bonded to the silicon atom can, for example, be (R16)3Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and the end group bonded to the oxygen atom can, for example, be xe2x80x94Si(R16)3.
The products of the formula (VII) can also exist as cyclic products if n3 is a number from 3 to 10; in other words, the free valences depicted in the structural formula in that case form a direct bond.
In the intermediates of the formula (VIII-1), (VIII-2) and (VIII-3), the terminal group bonded to the triazine radical is, for example, Cl or a group 
and the terminal group bonded to the amino radical is, for example, hydrogen or a group 
In the products of the formula (IX), the terminal group bonded to the 2,5-dioxopyrrolidine ring is, for example, hydrogen and the terminal group bonded to the radical xe2x80x94C(R27)(R28)xe2x80x94 is, for example, 
In the products of the formula (XI), the terminal group bonded to the dimethylene radical can, for example, be xe2x80x94OH and the terminal group bonded to the oxygen can, for example, be hydrogen. The terminal groups can also be polyether radicals.
In the products of the formula (XIII), the terminal group bonded to the carbonyl radical is, for example, 
and the terminal group bonded to the oxygen radical is, for example, 
In the products of the formula (XIX), the terminal groups are for example hydrogen.
The products according to this invention are very effective in improving the light, heat and oxidation resistance of organic materials, especially synthetic polymers and copolymers.
Examples of organic materials which can be stabilized are:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), (VLDPE) and (ULDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EM and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(xcex1p-methylstyrene), poly(a-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/ butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyetherimids, polyesterimids, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, e.g. products of diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A and bisphenol F, which are crosslinked with customary hardeners such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/P PPO, PBT/PC/ABS or PBT/P ET/PC.
29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixtures of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixtures of synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers.
The invention thus also relates to a composition comprising an organic material susceptible to degradation induced by light, heat or oxidation and at least one product according to this invention.
The organic material is preferably a synthetic polymer, more particularly one selected from the aforementioned groups. Polyolefins, in particular polyethylene and polypropylene, are preferred. Polycarbonate such as listed in item 19 above, and blends of polycarbonate, such as listed in item 28 above are also preferred.
An organic material of interest is further a thermoplastic polyolefin, PP/EPDM, black pigmented PC-PBT blend, PVDC, PBT, PET, PVC or ASA/PVC.
Blends of polycarbonate with various styrenic polymers represent a growing family of materials for automotive usage. In particular blends of polycarbonate/acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene and polycarbonate/acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylate are experiencing significant growth for automotive interior and exterior construction respectively. These materials offer an attractive combination of properties conferred by both componentsxe2x80x94improved notch sensitivity and high impact strength, lower melt viscosity and processing temperatures compared to pure polycarbonate. The light stabilization of pigmented polycarbonate/styrenic blends is a complex issue due to several factors, including the composition of the polymer blend components, and the selection and concentration of light and heat stable pigments. For instance, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene can be prepared by mass, emulsion, or hybrid technologies each of which carries over varying levels of emulsifiers, coagulants and stabilizers into the final polymer blend. The acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylate and acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene terpolymers are multiphase materials of various compositions. The type of rubber and rubber content of such styrenic polymers can influence the gloss, color, impact and heat aging properties as the polymer (blend) undergoes weathering.
An impediment to even further growth of the pigmented or molded-in-color grades, is the difficulty in providing adequate light stabilization for a broad color palette. Copious information exists on the photodegradation and stabilization of the individual polycarbonate and styrenic polymers, yet limited information exists on the photodegradation of their blends. The light stabilization of polycarbonate blends is more complex than simply using the standard stabilizer systems for each polymer component in the blend.
Acceptable stabilizers for use in blends of polycarbonate should exhibit minimal detrimental interaction with the polymers during high temperature extrusion or molding. Melt rheology is a rapid method to assess the stability of a polymer in the melt state and thus to relate the interaction of any additives to changes in apparent melt viscosity and ultimately the molecular weight of the polymer. When melt rheology is conducted at a single, constant shear rate, a decrease in apparent melt viscosity over time can indicate that polymer degradation and molecular weight reduction is occurring.
The products according to this invention exhibit a significantly lower effect on polymer melt viscosity ratio than other sterically hindered amines. Further, they show only minimal interaction with the polymer blend in the molten state. The products according to this invention also improve color protection and retention of high impact strength, in particular in various pigmented polycarbonate/acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene blends.
A further embodiment of this invention is a method for stabilizing an organic material against degradation induced by light, heat or oxidation, which comprises incorporating into said organic material at least one product according to this invention.
The products according to this invention can be used in various proportions depending on the nature of the material to be stabilized, on the end use and on the presence of other additives.
In general, it is appropriate to use, for example, 0.01 to 5% by weight of the products of this invention, relative to the weight of the material to be stabilized, preferably 0.05 to 2%, in particular 0.05 to 1%.
The products of this invention can be added, for example, to the polymeric materials before, during or after the polymerization or crosslinking of the said materials. Furthermore, they can be incorporated in the polymeric materials in the pure form or encapsulated in waxes, oils or polymers.
In general, the products of this invention can be incorporated in the polymeric materials by various processes, such as dry mixing in the form of powder, or wet mixing in the form of solutions or suspensions or also in the form of a masterbatch which contains the products of this invention in a concentration of 2.5 to 25% by weight; in such operations, the polymer can be used in the form of powder, granules, solutions, suspensions or in the form of latices.
The materials stabilized with the products of this invention can be used for the production of mouldings, films, tapes, monofilaments, fibres, surface coatings and the like.
If desired, other conventional additives for synthetic polymers, such as antioxidants, UV absorbers, nickel stabilizers, pigments, fillers, plasticizers, corrosion inhibitors and metal deactivators, can be added to the organic materials containing the products of this invention.
Particular examples of said conventional additives are:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-di-methylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(a-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethyl-phenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, nonylphenols which are linear or branched in the side chains, for example, 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-di-methyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethylphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-dodecylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (Vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-malonate, di-dodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine Compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3.5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxamide (Naugard(copyright)XL-1 supplied by Uniroyal).
1.18. Ascorbic acid (vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenlenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, bis[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-octyl-phenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazin, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)-sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV Absorbers and Light Stabilisers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)-carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94CH2CH2"Brketclosest" where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl, 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenyl]benzotriazole; 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-5xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-phenyl]benzotriazole.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, as for example 4-tertbutyl-phenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl) resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyidithiocarbamate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl) n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensation product of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxo-spiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro [4,5]decane und epichlorohydrin, 1,1bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyloxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethene, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-formyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine, diester of 4-methoxymethylene-malonic acid with 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine, poly[methylpropyl-3-oxy-4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)]siloxane, reaction product of maleic acid anhydride-xcex1-olefin-copolymer with 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-aminopiperidine or 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-aminopiperidine.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethoxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, mixtures of o- and p-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy-propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(butoxy-2-hydroxy-propoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[3-(2-ethylhexyl-1-oxy)-2-hydroxypropyloxy}4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-di-benz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite, 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nitrilo[triethyltris(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite], 2-ethylhexyl(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite.
5. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
6. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl-nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl-nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl-nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl-nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridcyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-ocatadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl-nitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Thiosynergists, for example, dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyidithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilisers, for example, copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilisers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zink pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example, inorganic substances such as talcum, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and the salts thereof, e.g. 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds such as ionic copolymers (ionomers).
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass bulbs, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibers of other natural products, synthetic fibers.
13. Other additives, for example, plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheology additives, catalysts, flow-control agents, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244; U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,052; U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,643; DE-A-4316611; DE-A-4316622; DE-A-4316876; EP-A-0589839 or EP-A-0591102 or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)-phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The weight ratio of the compounds of this invention to the conventional additives may be 1:0.5 to 1:5.
The products according to this invention are preferably used in combination with a pigment and/or an UV absorber.
The products of the invention can also be used as stabilizers, especially as light stabilizers, for almost all materials known in the art of photographic reproduction and other reproduction techniques as e.g. described in Research Disclosure 1990, 31429 (pages 474 to 480).
The invention is illustrated in more detail by the following Examples. All percentages are by weight, unless otherwise indicated.
In the structural formulae of the following examples, n2xe2x80x2, n3xe2x80x2 and n7xe2x80x2 indicate that there are repetitive units in the molecules and the products obtained are not uniform.
In the following examples, the acylation degree is determined as described below.
The analytical determinations are carried out by titration, in a non aqueous environment, using perchloric acid in isopropanol as reagent and a mixture (1:1) of chloroform and acetonitrile as solvent.
Two different measurements are needed to get the result: in the first one, the starting material (oligomer carrying only free NH groups in the piperidyl moieties) is titrated, obtaining a number (A) index of the amount of free NH groups in the compound; the second titration is performed on the final acylated product and gives the number (B) index of the residual free NH groups after the acylation reaction.
The xe2x80x9c% acylation degreexe2x80x9d is calculated as (100xe2x88x92Bxc3x97100/A).